Against the Odds
by Takari Faithful 02
Summary: This is rated Pg for just in case.This is a S+S so MeiLi people need at your own risk.It is sort of melodramatic.But read it anyway plz.R/R.AndJust in case you didn't notice it is S+S.
1. Default Chapter

AGAINST THE ODDS  
  
Chapter One: My Song of Denial  
  
Standard Disclaimer insert 'here'  
  
".." : speaking  
'..' : thoughts  
~*~ : change from story to disclaimer things at the beggining and end.  
  
"Sakura...it's almost time to go on.Hello...Sakura...Come on Sakura."  
"Oh. Sorry Madison. I was just thinking."  
'I sure was. About Li. ' I sighed. I got up and went to the edge of the stage to listento the next singer and band. The one on right now was Meilin's band; The Fire of Light. They were singing an American song in Japenese.  
"Your'e confusing day with night.  
She and me are nothing alike."  
Meilin shot me a look as she left the stage as if to say that that song was dedicated to me .'Perfect.'  
"And now Sakura Avalon and the Cherry Blossoms. He left the stage."  
I took a deep breath. I went out to the spotlight.   
"I'd like to tell you that this song was made up by me. It is dedicated to someone in the audience. I can not tell you who it is yet. But I promise that this person will know they are by the end of my song."  
I turned around and headed to the microphone. Madison on the drums; My penpals Hikari, and Takeru were on the guitars. They started the music. I turned the audience and started to sing. 'This one goes out to you, Li.'  
  
"Just yesterday I thought I was in love.  
I thought you loved me back.  
But that kiss don't lie.  
You don't love me back. NO No. No No.  
Oh I can't believe you kissed her.  
After you told me that you didn't love her.  
but that kiss don't lie.  
Oh that kiss don't lie."  
  
She did a spectacular jump backwards to land beside Takeru. She smiled at him, sadly.  
  
"I was told to forget you.  
That you didn't matter anymore.  
When you came over I was told to shut the door.  
Sometimes I wish I did.  
Not to have heard all the excuses.  
But I can't help it.  
I still love you.  
Even after it all I love it more then ever.  
Even looking at you is pure heaven.  
All the things I love about you are still there.  
Even after you declared love to her."  
  
She smiled sadly at Madison.She did a spin a flip, her Clow key whirling around in the air. It had been six years since she last used it. Since she and Li had captured all the cards.  
  
"But my love is in vain.  
So I guess I'll find some one else.  
I guess you're just old news.  
I'm signing off from AOL.  
I'm signing off from you.  
You are just another name in my mind.  
Just another old lost find.  
I'm giving up my love for you."  
  
She did a series of spectacular twirls, flips, and jumps that looked like something she would of the Card Captoring days.  
She landed on one knee and did a flip to get back up in a standing position.  
  
"And now I'm giving up on you.  
You liar, liar, liar, liar; I no longer love you.  
I'm signing off from AOL.  
I'm signing off from you.  
But even Meilin doesn't love you like I do.  
I am saying goodbye to you now. Goodbye, Goodbye now!"  
  
She ran off the stage and out the door. She ran all the way to Penguin Park. She sat under the big 'sakura tree'. She started to sing asong what sounded similar to the one she had just sung. Li quietly ran up to the tree and jumped up to one of ti lowest branches to listen to her.  
  
"I signing off from AOL on orders from the Clow.  
I'm still in love with him but they told me to do it now.  
Why does he love Meilin like he does?  
Can't he see I believe in true love?  
And I believe that we are true love .  
Before she came we were becoming friends.  
Her coming brought our friendship to an end.  
So I guess this is goodbye."  
  
He moved to jump down but Sakura pulled out two Sakura cards.  
  
" Oh Key of Clow.  
Power of Magic.  
Power of Light.  
Surrender the wand.  
The force ignite.  
RELEASE!"  
  
"Invisible. Make me invisible to those with no magic power. Release and dispel. Fly. Give me the power to fly. Release and dispel."  
  
She flew off into the still warm night.  
  
'Don't go Sakura. I love you too.' thought the sad Li. he saw her fly up high and he just barely hear her say this.   
"Fly card return."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!SAKURA!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
I know this is sorta melodramatic but i was bored. Oh yeah, I dedicate this to Anime Princess. I also want to thank Catherogis my new pen pal and a fellow writer.(I think that is how you spell it.)This also goes out to Liz. This is the story I was talking about. You know the ending. Well stay tuned. The next chapter should be up in a while. E-mail me if you like it. I'm at Takari_Faithful_02@epals.com So bye. Adios. Ciao!! LIBERO!!! 


	2. Nightmares of the Future

Against the Odds  
  
Chapter 2:Nightmare of the Future  
  
You know the drill.R/R I want to thank everyone.  
"_" : speaking  
'_' : thoughts  
~*~: change of scene or POV  
(_) : my thoughts.  
Insert standard disclaimer 'here'.   
  
Hey if you e-mailed me this is dedicated to you.I will check my e-mail soon so maybe by the end of this chapter I can make some specific dedications.Hey all the usual from last time, dedication wise.So let's get on with the show! LIBERO!! (It's italian so look it up. ;p) Sorry Cathaeris about mispelling your name.SORRY!!!  
  
~*~  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!SAKURA!!!!!!  
  
Sakura looked at the slowly coming closer plane that was the ground.(No not an airplane, a flat surface therefore the ground. Don't give me any of that crap about the ground's not flat cuz I know that. Hmmph) She saw the figure of a distressed boy. Upon a closer look she saw Li. She saw his face.Realization dawned on her.He still cared for her.She carefully threw out the Fly card and quickly brought the wand down.A pair of wings that barely rivaled Keros appeared on her back. 'This won't do anything.'she realized.But it was too late her head hit the ground and she blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
'She's not moving!' I thought as I ran toward the prone Sakura. " But she's breathing.That's good." I tried to reassure myself.  
  
" What happened to Sakura you Chinese GAKI !? What HAPPENED !?"  
  
He turned around to find Madison, Meilin, Eriol, Hikari, and Takeru staring at him and Sakura.Kero's head was sticking out of Madison's purse.It was the stuffed animal that was yelling at me.  
"She went up high and told Fly to return .When she started falling she tried to call fly again but she didn'thave enough magic so the wings were about as big as yours."  
"So that is how it works.Sakura explained it to me and Takeru but we never quite understood it."  
That was what got to me.She had told Hikari and Takeru.WHY?Oh well.I'll worry about that later.  
"We better get her the hospital.She needs medical attention."  
While Madison was trying to call 911 we tried to rouse Sakura but no luck. 'Please be okay Sakura Please.'  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura turned and tossed in the hospital bed while Li sat beside her watching her.  
"No! Tori! Dad! Madison! Li! Eriol! Hikari?! Takeru?!NOOO!!!!...mumble...mumble..that's it you're mine card..." 'She's talking about a card but which one. She caught all of them.' thouht Li "Now what...aren't they supposed to be alive now...Oh please...mumble...love him...mumble...Nooooooo!!!No...No No No NO NOOOOO!!!!" She was twisting and tossing, tears flowing down her face.Li was trying to wake her up and after five minutes he finally managed to wake her up.  
"Oh Li it was horrible.*gulps*..You and everyone and Tori and Dad were all killed by this new card.The Death Card.I captured it after you all died and when I did I expected you to be alive.But you weren't.Then Meilin came and took me your apartment.Then I woke up." She sat there shaking her head."It can't come true.It just can't."  
"Why would it come true Sakura?" asked a confused Li.  
"My dreams are sometimes prophecy.I mean...for instance I dreamed you coming."   
"You mean you knew it was me when I walked in.I thought you looked at me funny."  
"*Me* look at you funny. You glared at me like I had just made you do something incredibly stupid.But you don't glare like that at any one any more except Tori."Then she remembered her dream and fell silent.  
"Sakura." She looked up. "I am sure that that dream was just a dream.A nightmare.Not all of your dreams are prophecy, right?"  
"Right....Thanks Li." She smiled as she hugged him.  
~*~  
2 months later  
(For simplicitys sake lets say that Sakura still won't go out with Li.Meilin and Li are going out.*and I said I would never do it.* Tomoyo and Eriol are going out*Kawaiiiii!!* and Takeru and Hikari are going out.TAKARI TAKARI!!! *chants while spinning around and dancing.Brother looks at her as if she is crazy which is a definite possibility.;)*That is all for now.Just that info to make life easier in the next chapter.)  
  
Li sighed.Sakura still hated him.He looked at Meilin beside him.She seemed engrossed in the movie.The movie was a boring chick flick that Meilin had begged him to go to.It was showing the beggining of the movie now.He told Meilin that he was leaving.She only waved good bye her eyes never leaving the screen.He went into the fresh air.Then a black shadow swooped down on him and he was dead.  
  
~*~  
I would like to tell Krissy that you should have read the rest of story.I would like to thank Wolf_Angel_Goddess for the kawaii review.I would like to thank all my loyal fans.Not that I have any.I would like to see all the same and more review.5 more reviews or no more story.Got it? Good!Ciao!!!!  
~T.F.02~  
  
P.S. E-mail me for a special dedication.If I forgot to mention you it's only because I can't go through all the names.My address is Takari_Faithful_02@epals.com 


End file.
